A Story
by The Great Kissa
Summary: Kai,Rei,Max,and Tyson are in an all boys school. It seems normal until the school excepts a few of the nuttiest girls alive. And what,they're related to the guys? Sibling rivalry, missing underwear, and stink bombs. Pairings not decided. Some yaoi.
1. Girls

This story was long ago started by a friend of mine who has writer's block now so she gave it to me. And I fed it and took care of it and rewrote it to perfection. Well, this story is far from perfect.

Setting: Sorry, there are no actual things related to beyblade in this story. Just the characters. It's in an all boy's school in New York if ya wanted to know.K, let's get started...

* * *

"Hit me," Tyson and Max were sitting cross-legged on the gym floor, playing a boring game of poker.

Kai was leaning in his oh-so-Kai-like way on the wall behind Tyson. And Rei... well, Rei was lucky b'cuz he didn't have that dumb ass class like the other three. Nope, instead of running around the gym in the shortest of short shorts that would but Daisy Dukes to shame, Rei had a special class just for Chinese students. No one really knows what it's for or what happens in that classroom and it's better that way. (Use your imagination!)

"We're out of cards, Tyson," Max told the peanut-brain.

Not listening, Tyson continued to repeat, "Hit me."

"Tyson," Max waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hit me."

"No more cards."

"Hit m-" Tyson was knocked out by Kai's fist.

Max looked at him in surprise. Kai only shrugged. "He said 'hit me'."

"Very true," picking up the cards, Max stood up and put them in his shirt pocket.

Super sweaty and probably the gayest teacher in the entire school, Mr. Clark held a basket ball out to Kai,"Come on Hiwatari. B-ball is good for the soul, the spirit, the mind, the brain, and the crazy little hairy things that gro-- it's good for you." Mr. Clark was obviously on crack and other possible drugs. He was also known for his super, mega, ultra gayness.

No, really. He goes through boyfriends like Tyson through food. And as if that weren't enough, he wears the super-short shorts super-super-super-super TIGHT!

Rejecting the ball, Kai headed for an exit.

"Hiwatari, where do you think you're going?" The very fat man towered over Max who was trying to wake up Tyson.

"To my next class," Kai said over his shoulder and just as he walked out the door, the bell rang.

"Mr. Clark." Max gave up on Tyson and let him sleep. "He's all yours, I have another class." And with that he was out the door after Kai.

**LUNCH **(yay, i love lunch!)

Lunch was the usual boring waste of useful time. Well, that is except for Tyson, food was all his time. But he was currently passed out on the gym floor, curtsy of Kai's fist.

Kenny sat at their table, next to Rei. Excitement was clearly written all over her face. "Have you heard?" was all he said.

"Heard what?" Rei and Max asked simultaneously.

Shaking with excitement, Kenny squealed like a fangirl, "They're excepting four girls into the school."

"Say what-cough..." Max began to choke on his food. Kai hit him really hard on the back and the wad of food flew through the air, landing on someone's tray.

"Ewwww!!!!!" Came a scream.

Great, it landed at the gay table. How do we know it's the gay table?

Well, if it landed on the only other straight table (which is very unlikely, cause the school is 98 percent fags) someone would have yelled, "That was fucking awesome!!" and there would be a huge food fight. But nope, no food fight today, cause the fags don't want to get dirty.

"Who are they?" Rei asked Kenny, ignoring the squeals and shrieks coming from a few tables down.

"The girls? Well, one's your sister," he said it apologetically, like he did something bad.

"Jess? Why the hell would she come here?"

Kenny scratched his head and smiled sheepishly, "It's sort of my fault. Mr. Ugman (the fatass principal) wanted to bring some girls over here, some experiment or something. And since I'm the principal's aid, he lit me pick out the girls.

"And you chose my sister?!" Rei began hitting his head on the table.

"Not just yours, mine, Kai's and Max's too." Kenny tried to make things better but it just got worse.

...Must...change...writing style!!!...

Kai - Great, another hyper one.

Max - Like this school needs more midgets, Kenny.

Kenny - Torque's not a midget!

Rei - Torque?

Kenny - My sister!

Max - A female Kai? Just great, kill me now.

Kai - It's better than a female Max.

Tyson - I don't have a sister.

Kenny - Torque's still your cousin.

Tyson - Oh yeah.

Max - Tyson, you're awake?

Tyson - Yeah, but my ass hurts like hell.

...Yay! Back to normal!...

Rei did calm down since their sisters were coming too. "So, when are they gonna be here?"

"About that," Kenny began, "I told Mr. Ugman we'd be there to pick them up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kai grew very grim.

Max studied his face, "Kai, you okay?"

"Sure, why not?" Kai stood and left without another word.

**THE NEXT DAY **(DUN DUN DUN!!!! be very afraid.)

The girl's planes arrived in order, five minutes apart. Kai's was first so they waited for her plane to arrive. As the swarms of people filled the airport, Kai grew tense.

Max was watching him, "What's wrong, really?"

Kai sighed, giving in, "I don't think I can stand the hyper-activeness."

"Abby, my sister, is not hyper like me, so there's no reason to worry." Max informed him.

"Not your sister, mine."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly there was a squeal and "Like OMFG! It's like my bro Kai like Hiwatari!!"

Then a quick flash and a girl that looked like she should be in 6th grade not 9th was hugging Kai. "I missed you like so much!!"

"This is what I meant," Kai told Max, peeling her off.

"So like who are your totally hot guy friends?" She surveyed them all, even Kenny.

"Domino, stop with the voice. I hate the stuck up fangirl whatever act. Be normal." Kai was irritated already.

"Awww. You're no fun. Fine, I'll just do the French voice, it's more fun anyway."

"Domino."

"Wee wee. Elda broza?"

"Domino Hiwatari."

"Wat eez et?"

"Stop." Kai was pissed.

"Fine, I'll do the trucker act."

"Whatever, we need to go to the next port over and wait for Rei's sister."

"That's a big ten four rubber ducky!" Domino sang and skipped ahead of them to the next port, her bag swinging everywhere on her back.

"What the hell was that?" Rei asked.

"My sister," Kai answered.

"What's with the 'acts' she talks about?"

"She's an actress in training or something. I don't know."

"Oh, no, she ... she... she ...acts!! What nerve... what guts... what.. in the hell are we talking about?" Tyson was more interested in the food court.

Then, out of nowhere, a girl with silky black hair ran up and hugged Rei.

"Jess," he said, hugging her back.

"Hi," she said to the boys, letting go of Rei.

"Wow..." Tyson's drool was no longer lingering on the food court. "She's hot." He watched in awe as she took her hair down.

"Kai!!" Domino screamed for help.

_Been here for five minutes and she already got herself into trouble._ Kai shook his head and headed in the direction of the scream.

* * *

Okay, this is my first official fic on here so yeah... flame if you want. 


	2. Bus ride to the dorms

Okay, I need to apologize for my first chapter. It sounded so homophobic, I know. Sorry for that. But I am so not homophobic! there's yaoi in here after all.

And OMG, I realized just a while ago that there was no disclaimer in the first chapter. Great going, what a wonderful way to get sued!!... I'm so retarded sometimes I don't even realize I forgot something so important.

Anyway, here's the disclaimer...

DISCLAIMER:::: here it is, I do NOT own beyblade. Nor do I wish to. It would be very hard to keep up with the characters and their insane love triangles.

nor do I own Brad Pitt either.

* * *

Kai's POV

Why does she always have to cause trouble? I don't have a clue how we're related.

I looked through the crowd and saw her hitting the soda machine. She was almost in tears when I got there. "Domino, you have to put money in." I told her.

"I know, I did." She whined, like always. She held a few Russian rubles (dollars) out to me and pouted. "It won't take my dollars."

I rolled my eyes, taking the bills from her hand and giving her American money.

"Thankies!" She smiled and got the most caffinated drink in the machine. She drank it all before I could stop her. Then she handed me the empty bottle, smiling, and headed back to the others. There's no way we're related.

Normal POV

When Kai got back, it appeared he had missed a lot. Max and Kenny's sisters were already there and everyone wanted to leave.

Outside the airport, they piled into the bus that the school supplied for their use in picking up the girls. It was a little bus. With a little driver.

On the bus, Kai noticed he didn't actually know which was Max's sister and which of the girls was Kenny's. Neither of them looked like either of the boys. One girl had dark red hair, the other had black hair with visible silver highlights. He decided to wait until someone spoke to one of them, that's how he'll figure it out.

_Not that it really matters to me_. He assured himself. _Besides, I have to watch over my idiot sister over there._ He watched her as she and Jess flirted with the driver. _I'm gonna have to break her from that._ Domino surprisingly, like she read his mind, stopped flirting and found a sudden interest in her video game.

Kenny couldn't be seen from behind his laptop. He loved the thing like it was his child. Looking away from the screen, he stuck his tongue out at his sister. Sitting in the seat across from him, she leaned over and playfully shoved him. Kenny had missed his sister so much. He was glad he was the one to pick out the girls. "I missed you sis." Kenny leaned toward her, saying. "But you're still as bitchy as ever."

Kai heard this and watched as the black haired girl hit Kenny on the head. For some reason they were both laughing. _So that's his sister. Doesn't look a thing like him._

"Hey, you're Kai right?"

He looked in the seat next to him. The redheaded girl he supposed was Max's sister Abby was sitting next to him. _How did she get here?_

"I'm Abernathy, but you can call me Abby." She held her hand out. He took it uncomfortably after slight hesitation.

"I just wanted to say, um... you're cute."

Kai froze in the handshake. He didn't know what to say. So that's what he did; he said nothing.

Abby laughed, dropping his tense hand. "Max said you were quiet." Without saying anything more she stood up and moved to another seat, a smile still on her face.

"You are the cutest bus driver I've ever saw. Hotter than Brad Pitt, I promise," Jess was having a great time flirting with the driver and boosting his ego. Of course he was way too old for her and she was lying when she said he was hot. But it was fun anyway. "You see that guy in the back seat?" She pointed at Rei.

The driver nodded.

"Well, he's my brother. And he likes to get his thong wedged up in his crack all the time. Especially when I flirt with hot guys." She looked back and smiled at Rei's glares.

"Oh, HELL YEAH!!" Domino boomed. Everyone stared at her. "Um... I beat the high score," She explained, looking back at her video game.

Max sat next to her and watched her play the game. She ignored him completely, until he began to backseat play, saying, "Left. Right. Shoot him."

"Go away please," She didn't look at him. She still didn't look when he moved away. " Wow, he's annoying," She muttered and went back to her game.

Tyson was having a drool fest over Jess. He stared at her every movement. Watching her flirt. _Man, she's so pretty_.

Watching Tyson with disgust, Torque asked her brother, "Kenny, who's the pig with the drool hanging from his mouth?"

"Tyson," He didn't even have to look up to see who it was.

"I hope I don't have a room near him."

"Me too."

They stopped at the school building to get their uniforms.

"Skirts?!" Both Abby and Torque yelled at the same time when they were handed the very inappropriate navy and white school uniforms.

Abby sighed. Torque glared at the principal, "The guys wear pants. Why not us?"

The principal smiled at her. "You are girls and girls will wear skirts."

"Yay, skirts!" Jess squealed along with Domino. The other two girls didn't seem pleased at all.

As they were heading back to the mini bus, they were interrupted by four guys standing in the hallway. Max smiled and said, "We're headed back to the dorm house. Come on."

"Dorm house?" Jess looked at him in confusion. "We're gonna live in a dorm house? The same one as you?"

"And us."

She looked back at one of the four guys who had joined them on the bus. "With you?" She asked again in a weak voice, taking in his beautiful face.

He smiled. "Yeah. I'm Bryan." He took her hand and kissed it lightly. She melted into the bus seat.

"Jess and Bryan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Domino sang as the bus started toward the dorm house.

Torque sat in the back seat, but decided to lay down, putting her legs on the other back seat across from the one she sat in originally.

Kai was planning to sit back there. He stood in the aisle and glared at her. "You're in my seat."

She didn't even bother to open her eyes. "So."

"Get up."

"No."

"Now."

She opened her eyes and glared back at him. "I'm not moving a damn inch, so go play with yourself and leave me alone. I'm not in any mood to be messed with."

He glared holes through her, but decided he wasn't in the mood to mess with her anyway. So instead, he sat in the next to last seat. _What a bitch._

* * *

Okay, I sorta trailed off in this one, sorry. Hey, at least Bryan, Tala, Ian, and Spencer finally showed up in this one right? Well, it didn't really say their names cause I'm a weird writer but at least now you know who the four guys are.

Flames are welcome. Reviews are wanted.


	3. Eh?

Thanks you guys for actually reading my story. It really means a lot. (wipes away fake tears). Anyway, I must admit that there a few love twists in this story. And I mean WAY more than just a little love triangles, K? ... I'm not gonna ruin it and tell you about them though. So don't get your hopes up. I'm just warning you just in case there is a pairing you don't like.

Well now, on with the story... or should I say A Story...

* * *

Outside the four story dorm house, the girls stood staring in awe at it.

"It's so huge!" Jess yelled.

Bryan smiled at her. "I'll show you your room. You can have Tala's, right next to mine." Jess blushed. He smiled wider and continued, "Or better... you can stay in my room."

Jess thought she was going to faint. And she just about did, but Tyson yelled, stopping her from doing so.

"No!" Tyson screamed. "She's staying in _my_ room!"

"I don't think so." Kai interrupted him. "She's staying with the other girls on the third floor. I mean it. No whining." He looked at Domino, who he knew wasn't happy at that news. _She's not flirting on my watch. And she sure as hell isn't going into any of these guys' rooms either._

Rei led them inside to the living room and gave them a tour as the other guys took their bags to their rooms. "The first floor has everything: the kitchen, the living room, the game room, and the dining room.The pool's out back. The basement is off limits as long as you don't want to be ass raped. There is a hobo named BoBo that lives down there. Don't bother him and he won't bother you." Rei pointed to the big red X on the basement door.

He took them to an old elevator. "The elevator is haunted. That's off limits, too. Unless you want to die. And we think BoBo has a meth lab in there, too. So it's really off limits." Pointing and glaring at Jess, he warned. "I mean it. OFF LIMITS, Jess."

"Whatever." She didn't care, she was too busy watching Bryan... watch Torque!? Jess glared holes at Bryan. _Why is he looking at her? He should be looking at me! Not her! ME!!_ Knowing the power girls held over boys, Jess decided to use it. _Look at me. Look at ME. LOOK!! AT!! ME!! LOOK AT ME, DAMN IT!!!_ She screamed in her mind, trying to telepathically order him to look at her.

Rei continued his tour and showed them the stairs. "These are the stairs-"

"We can see that." Abby rolled her eyes. "I think we know what to do now. Just show us our rooms already."

He sighed. "Fine. Third floor. Your bags are upstairs."

"YAY!!" Then there was a flash of light and Domino was already in her room jumping up and down on her bed.

"Wow, she's fast." Abby said, following Rei upstairs with the others.

...The next morning...

"Kai, wakie wakie." Domino sang gently into his ear as he slept. She was standing with Torque next to Kai's bed. After trying to wake Kai easily one last time without any success, Domino decided it was up to Torque to wake him up.

Giving Torque the signal, she put on sound-proof head phones and held her ears. Torque gladly got out a megaphone. She cleared her voice, then yelled, "KAI HIWATARI!! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE BED NOW!! OR BOBO IS GOING TO MAKE A WIND CHIME OUT OF YOUR BALLS!!!!" Then they took off running.

Kai stood up on the bed holding his private area. Realizing that it was just the girls, he nearly screamed. Little did he know, BoBo was watching him from his hideout. And BoBo was very disappointed indeed. Now all his plans were ruined. _Guess, I shouldn't have told them I was planning to turn his genitals into a wind chime_. He thought, creeping back to the basement.

(A/N Okay that was just wrong. I apologize for that, pretend that part of the story never happened.)

The kitchen was busy. Torque, Rei and Tala were somehow cooking. Tyson was complaining about waiting for the food. And Jess was flirting with Bryan who couldn't look away from her for some reason.

Spencer watched Domino dance like a lunatic to _I Believe I Can Fly _on the dining table. She was blaring the music from the stereo in the game room (on the other side of the house!)

"I believe I can fly!" She sang off key. Kinda like a goose being choked. "I believe I can eat the sky!!"

Spencer laughed even harder.

Then suddenly (**OMFG!!!!**) Kai entered the dining room. He was still not a happy camper from his wake up call. "Domino, get down." He went to the kitchen, passing Max who was leaving the kitchen.

"Okies!" She sang. "I shall FLY off the table!! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!!" She jumped off the table. Luckily Spencer caught her in time before she landed on a clueless Max.

She smiled up at Spencer who held her bridal-style. "Thank you cutie."

"You're welcome." He sat her down and began to flex his muscles. He expected her to be giggling like a girlie girl over it, instead she was giggling like a girlie girl over Kenny.

She sat next to the brunette. She was giggling and blushing. Spencer felt a great loss. He sat on her other side and listened to her talk to Kenny.

"You are so cute." She said. "Your laptop is awesome! I wish I had a lap top as cool as yours."

_Oh, she likes his lap top huh? Heh, she's a bit weird to please._ Spencer cleared his throat, "Do you like me, too?"

She looked up at him sweetly, for she was very much smaller than him, she had to look up. "Yes, Spencer, I do. I think you are very very cute."

He looked victoriously at Kenny who seemed annoyed that he was being rejected by a girl right in front of his face.

"BUT..." She turned back to Kenny. "Kenny is a sexy beast."

Now it was Kenny's turn to look at Spencer victoriously.

Feeling a great loss, Spencer stood up. _Wow, turned down for a midget. Hmmm, speaking of midgets... wonder where Ian is._ And he went out on a search for the big nosed boy.

Max watched the whole thing in disinterest. He didn't feel so hyper today. It was like Domino sucked it right out of him. There was something about her that he just couldn't get around. _Who is this girl?

* * *

_

When the food finally came out, Torque held a large tray of pastries.

"HEY!" Tyson fumed. "You went to Dunkin' Doughnuts and you didn't invite me!?"

"No, dimwit! I made these myself!" She hit him on the head with the tray after she put a pastry on each of their plates.

Kai laughed a little.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Domino stood on the table once again. "YOU MADE KAI LAUGH!!! GO TORQUE!!!"

Torque rolled her eyes but felt very pleased on the inside.

Kai looked at his sister in disappointment. "I told you to get down. Act your age."

Domino stuck her tongue out at him, but obeyed... sorta. "Hiya, Maxie." She hopped right into his lap. "Man, you're pretty comfortable. I just might not leave, would you mind that?"

Max blushed but said nothing.

"Domino." Kai hissed. "Go turn the music off."

... At School ...

As soon as they walked into the school building, they were approached by Mr. Ugman.

"Children," He greeted. "Now that there are girls in the school we have changed all of your classes so that they are all together. Nothing like quality time with your siblings, eh? Well, it would only work if everyone living in your whole dorm house got a new list of classes, so Tala, Ian, Spencer, and Bryan, you have new classes too. So there's no escape from these girls. Sorry." He handed them each a paper with the new classes on them and rushed away.

"Life class?" Tala read the first class on the list.

They all shrugged and went to the room for that class.

They were the only ones in the room as they sat in a seat, not really noticing where they sat in particular.

A man walked in, smiling. "Hello, children. My name's Boris. Call me Mr. Boris. And today we will be watching an educational video."

"Alright! A movie?" Tyson yelled.

"No," Boris corrected, "An educational video. On sex. Today I will be teaching sex ed."

* * *

Mwwahahahahaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A cliff hanger! HA! What are you gonna do now?

Well, it doesn't matter to me. I recommend you leave a review or a flame. I've always wanted to melt Kai's icy heart anyway, so flames are welcome.


	4. A little Sex Ed

Hiya, peoples. Next chappie here! Oh, and on an important note, I am going on a cruise for a while so sorry if updates don't come until January, I apologize. Today's my B-day, baby!!! Yea, I'm freakin happy. If I'm lucky I might get a chance to steal my brother's laptop and sneak it onto the ship. So here's the next chappie. Hope you like.

* * *

"Sex Ed?!?!!" Everyone yelled in unison (except Kai, what did you expect).

"Yes," Mr. Boris said, pulling out a rolley table with a T.V. on top to the front of the class. "Sexual Education is very important."

Domino's eyes widened as she looked at Kai desperately, "They're not going to use the I-word are they?"

Kai shook his head and smiled a little. _I hope they do use that damned I-word, Domino. Maybe it'll make you sober up and not be so hyper and stop flirting._ He thought with a small laugh.

Mr. Boris put in the video and turned the lights down low.

The movie started out with two teenagers in a car out a night. They were DUN DUN DUN!!!!!...(And you catch my drift. I'm not going into detail about the video).

When it was over, Boris turned the lights on and the Tv. off.

"Yosh! They didn't use that nasty I-word." Domino sang to no one in particular.

Boris looked around the class. "So children, what did you learn?" He pointed at Tyson, "You first."

Tyson just sat there with wide eyes and said, "I hope I don't get pregnant like that chick did." Everyone looked at him.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Tyson. You're not getting laid any time soon."

"And what did you learn, Miss Torque?" Boris interrupted Tyson before he could shout an insult at her.

"Men are lazy bastards who should know to wear a condom before screwing a girl."

"Good answer. You next." Boris pointed at Kai.

Kai thought for a second, but finally said, "Some girls don't have to have sex at all. Or flirt for that matter." He glanced at Domino then looked at Torque and continued. "And I don't think it's really all men's faults for the pregnancy thing. Some girls are just hell-bent whores."

Torque snarled at him in disgust and flipped him off. He looked away without a comment.

"Me next, me next!!" Jess and Domino said together, laughing their brains out. They went ahead and told him without him calling on them. Jess spoke first. "We learneded today that... ..." she trailed off in a giggling fit and made Domino come up with the rest. "Today we learned that you can get pregnant from kissing."

Jess giggled. "No you can't."

Domino laughed at her. "Yes you can."

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh hu!! You can, you can!!!"

"Nope you can not. It's not possible."

"YESS!!!!"

"NO WAY!!!"

"Ladies, will you please settle down and get off the desks." Mr. Boris advised.

They didn't even realize they were standing on their desks the whole time. They got down without another word, still giggling.

"Okay, class is about over. We'll talk more on this subject tommorrow." They could all see the excitement on Boris's face as they left the classroom when the bell rang.

"Man, that is one creepy teacher." Abby commented as they walked to their next class. Luckily it was just Gym class. It seemed normal enough.

"Now kids," The teacher (can't say it's a woman or a man) said in a deep German accent. "My name is Coach Pendersloshenheim. And you will call me by that name or otherwise 'Master'. Understood?" She held a wooden paddle that wires wrapped around it. Not to mention holes the size of quarters.

Each of them gulped and nodded at the burly figure.

"What happened to Mr. Clark (from the first chapter) , our old gym teacher?" Max asked.

"He died." Coach (I AM NOT repeating her name, just call her coach, okies?) said without missing a beat.

"OMG!! Really?" Tyson screamed.

"No. I don't really know what happened to him. But it was funny to say that anyway." Coach handed them uniforms. "Go change into them now. SEPERATE locker rooms. Boys on one side, girls on the other."

They headed into the locker rooms. As soon as Kai was peeling his shirt off, he could hear a clear shreik come from the girls' room.

_Damn it, Domino. I can't save you this time.

* * *

_

Okay, I know it was short and I'm sorry but I'm like really tired right now. And I have to leave early in the morning so I thought that I should hurry up and get this chappie up so yous all can read it. Please leave me a review! I lurves yas!!

Wish me luck on not falling off the ship. Oh, and the I-word that Domino referrs to is (man, I hope Dar don't read this) is INTERCOURSE. It totally freaks both Domino and her creator Dar out for some reason. Reviews, please!!


End file.
